


Lipstick

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'Do you write Jonesmith? Coz i was thinking about angsty Jonesmith, uhm, like after that episode, Some Like It Lukewarm, because for me, it didn’t seem like Davy would forgive Mike so easily. But anything is good (maybe better), just let it be angsty Jonesmith. :D’I can always write toltol and smolsmol.





	

“I can’t believe you made me stick at that!”

Davy flung the wig down and Mike smirked, folding his arms.

“Well, can you blame me? It was the best chance we had, Davy!” His laughter hinted at something more, and Davy stormed over to the mirror. “Plus… look at your cute lil twink ass in that skirt…”

“You’ve got _odd tastes_ , you have, Mike,” Davy muttered, and grabbed a cloth, scrubbing at the lipstick and blush that coated his face. “Why is it always _me_?” Mike walked over, and Davy turned around, teeth bared and eyes flashing. “Do not! Do not.”

“Well, you’re the smallest,” he grinned, teeth sharp. “You’re the most feminine.” Davy’s fists clenched. “And you look damn good in red lipstick-”

Davy swung for Mike, and Mike moved quickly – he had Davy backed up against the wall in one movement, and as he held the struggling man there, he prayed Micky and Peter didn’t come to investigate the sound of a fight.

“Calm down,” he hissed, and Davy glared at him from dark eyes. “I never goddamn _forced_ you-”

“-yes you did, you pushed and pushed like you’re the bloody leader,” Davy snapped, wriggling against him.

“And you went along with it,” Mike said dispassionately, all the humour gone from his eyes. “Like a good lil boy…” Davy struggled again but even all of his ire could not compare with the iron strength of the Texan.

“What did you expect?” the smaller man said, eyes fixed on Mike. “Why would I say no to you…?” There was a pain in his eyes that Mike had not expected – he could compensate and push back against Davy’s armour, but when Davy’s walls went down, he found himself feeling like a monster with a sledgehammer.

“Don’t do that. Don’t act like it was anything more than it was…” Davy’s eyes narrowed, and Mike sighed. “Davy…”

“I hate it when you manipulate me,” the smaller man spat, and struggled again; Mike let go of him. “I hate it because you kn-know I won’t say no…”

“Well, you seemed into that girl enough!” Mike snapped, and it was Davy’s turn to look a little cowed. “Even when you thought she- she was a guy…” He exhaled, and marched across the room. “You got somethin’ you wanna say?”

“How can you blame me when this is how you treat me-”

“You fall in love with some girl else each week!” Mike grabbed a pillow from the bed, and launched it toward Davy – it was pure luck of the draw that it wasn’t the clock from the bedside table. Davy jumped aside, lipstick smudged all over his face. “How can y’all blame me for not taking it seriously?!”

Davy stood against the wall, looking like a punished schoolboy, until Mike exhaled weakly.

“And for the record, your ass _is_ damn fine in a skirt,” he added, and Davy smiled awkwardly, still staring at his shoes. “So can y’all, really, blame me?”

“No.” Davy sighed, and took a step forward as Mike did, and there was a moment before the smaller man took the initiative and stood on tiptoe to kiss Mike’s cheek. “But you can’t blame me, either.”

“…no.” Mike kissed him, properly, and sighed. “Now… you got lipstick on me. Goddamn it, Davy…” Davy grinned, and began to pepper kisses all over Mike’s face. “Stop… stop!”


End file.
